The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device and a method of manufacturing the same.
It is expected for lighting devices using semiconductor light emitting elements such as light emitting diodes (LED) to exhibit higher performance and higher reliability.
For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. H10-151794 A discloses a light emitting device, which attains high reliability by including: an LED chip disposed on a light-transmissive supporting body via a light-transmissive adhesive agent; and a conductive wire that electrically connects an electrode provided on a surface of the LED chip opposite to the surface being in contact with the light-transmissive adhesive agent and an external electrode provided at the light-transmissive supporting body.